Still
by rayraystill
Summary: Imagine our favorite blonde as an agent at the age of 17. She is on a mission to defeat the enemy... or so she thought.
1. Chapter 1

Gail couldn't stand watching this. Chris was practically digging his own grave. Ever sense she's known him he hasn't been good at talking to girls. Usually she would wait till later and make fun of him for it but at this point she felt sorry for him. There were two girls. A red head and a brunette. The brunette's face she couldn't see but the red head was beautiful. She had the most piercing green eyes and she had an adorable smile. she seems to be enjoying Chris. The brunette seem to be shaking with laughter, amused at Chris's shy moment.

Chris always had a thing for red heads. Gail was just one of the many exception. She was still surprised that he was not going out with Chloe by now. Not being able to stand it anymore Gail walked over to put Chris at ease from his gitty state about talking to this girl.

"Yo Chris" said Gail as she walked over. At the sound of her voice they all looked up. Gail scanned their faces and at last it landed on the brunette. For the first time Gail saw the girls face. She was stunning. She had the most beautiful brown eyes and and these full lips that Gail could't get her eye off of. Finally taring her eyes away she looked into those captivating eyes. The girl was looking straight at and her mouth slowly formed into this lopsided grin.

Snapping out of the eye contact she went and slapped her hand on Chris's shoulder.

"My dear brother from another mother, let me be your right hand man and tell you that this girl here is into you so get your gut together and ask her out." she exclaimed. Out of the corners of her eyes she saw the brunette smirk. and it sent her stomach doing backflips. Gail didn't know what that meant so she decided to ignore.

Chris just scowled and shoved her off. His face turned a light shade of pink and he looked down to hide it. It looked like he wasn't gonna say anything so she took it upon herself to do it for him.

"Okay Chris, introduce me." Chris seem to snap out of it.

"Uh…um..this…she" He stuttered as he shook his hand between the three girls.

"This is my friend Viola and I'm Holly." The brunette stepped up with a genuine smile on her face replacing the lopsided smile from before.

" Well, hello there girls. I'm Gail. Well Viola my friend here would like your number. Will you be willing to give it to him because i do not want to hear about it later."

"Yeah sure". Viola said and Chris quirked up at hearing that. They walked away to exchange infos leaving Holly and Gail alone.

"That was nice, He is pretty lucky to have you as a friend." Holly said.

" Me? Nice? You obviously don't know me. I only did it for my own sake" Gail said eliciting a lopsided grin from Holly.

"Well i hope you stick around so that i can get to know you a bit" she said.

" You might not like what you find out. I'm kind of a bitch" Gail said with a shrug. "And i hate people so i don't know how long you'll be able to stand me for." Holly smiled "I'll take my chances". At those words Gail's stomach did that flipflop thing again making her turn away looking at Chris and Viola.

" You Know it's kind of disgusting, those two" she said making a weird face. Holly just nodded. The blonde wanted to keep talking to this woman.

" You know Holly… I'm like a cat. i'm very good at climbing trees, but the minute i get up there i don't…i don't know what to do. I want to get down but i don't know how to do that. So i create and emergency situation… to get out of it"

She says finally looking up at Holly. Holly looked at her with a questioning look and asked "Of the tree"?

Gail shook her head " Of relationships". Holly nodded.

"Ahh i used to be like that… then i realized i didn't like men" she said.

" Well i don't think i like men either" Gail said

" I mean i'm a lesbian" the brunette clarified, " I mean i hate people" Gail declared not missing a beat as she walked toward Chris and Viola. Leaving Holly behind her to come out of her state of shock.

"Hey lovebirds i have things to do people to see places to be, so if you guys are done ogling each other we need to leave Chris" Gail said walking up to them. She could feel the Brunette walking up and stopping right behind her. She had to get out of there, this girl was making her nervous. Learning that this girl was a lesbian really was a surprise. Not that she cared or anything. Gail hadn't had this kind of feelings toward a girl before except in 7th grade. But back then she didn't act on her feelings. Here she is an eleventh grader working in one of the top most secret service in new york. And this girl is bringing back these memories. Brunette was different though. she excites Gail and the blonde has no idea why, but it wasn't important now. She and Chris had to get back to there new house in 15 minute for the meeting.

"Okay Little man let's go. Important things to do" she says shoving Chris toward their car. As they leave they wave goodbye to the two girls, and get in the car.

" So what do you think? Would we work?" Asked Chris from the driver seat.

" Why are you asking me? i don't give a damn who you date,"replied Gail thinking about Holly. She couldn't get her out of her head. Gail only had one word to describe the girl.

"Well you always have a say in who i date and who i don't date".

" She's HOT," Gail whispered zoning out.

" Well that settles, i'm going to ask her out", Chris stated.

"What?" gail asked coming back to reality

" I'm going to ask Viola out" He repeated.

"Well we should get back. Traci said the director wants to talk to us about what we are doing in Toronto. Chris i have never been to Canada for an undercover job before. It's exciting." The blonde said, jumping up and down in her seat.

"Yeah let's hope it's a good one this time i mean we are here for 14 months. so it better be important." the boy said as they drove to their mini mansion by downtown. Waiting to hear their mission.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay guys, I know most of you have not been this far away from New York but this is one of the most important case you'll ever be on." Agent Best said looking at the six kids.

" What exactly are we doing here?" Andy asked.

" Your mission is to take down a whole agency. The ISSA is working with Rhode Islands Coolong Gang in order to gain access to our files and take us down." Best explained.

"And how are we going to do that? Aren't these kind of missions for the senior partners?" Dov questioned

" Yes they usually are but they currently have kids that are going to Toronto High and you guys will start going there in two days. Your schedules are with the files that Steve will be handing out to you in a second."

Gail groaned at the mention of her older brother's name.

" Why is he here?", Gail whined as Steve started passing out the files and stuck his tongue out at her. She flipped him the bird.

" Steve will be here for a day to help you get settled, and then he will be in Vancouver with the rest of us. Gail, you Traci and Dov will be in the Junior year class and Chris and Chloe will be in the senior class. Andy you are in the sophomore class. Your rooms Are arranged and Chris Gail and Dov you guys will be here and Traci Andy and Chloe will be in the town house. Your cars are in the Garages. We have your Emergency " parents" ready when you bring friends over. Rules are the same. Don't get too attached, Don't mention your real names. As far as people are concerned you guys are Andy, Chloe, Chris, Dov, Gail, and Traci. No full names. I will see you guys weekly.

" Man i thought we were done with school", Traci whined.

" You guys don't have to do homework, we have guys for that. Just focus on the mission." Best assured.

Can we date?" Chris asked, everyone roles their eyes.

" Yes but like i said don't get too attached. I will see you guys next week. Have a good first day of school." and out the door he went. Everyone else dispersed and went to check out their living quarters and pick rooms.

—-

"Holly school is tomorrow and we have homework." Viola cried

" Vy did you see that girl, she was like an angel, she literally glows." Holly exclaimed in awe, going to lay down on her bed. She couldn't stop thinking about Gail.

" Holly she is straight".

"I Know, I know, but think about it. Isn't she great?" Holly asked.

" Yeah, she is cute in that dare devilish kind of way" Viola grinned watching her friend get hyped about this Gail.

" But we have to work. You can dream about the blond that's hogging your brain on your own time. Let's go!" Vy said as she dragged her daydreaming friend from her high and into the reality of homework. _God i hope i see her again,_ Holly thought as she got to work.

The next day at school Holly walked into her fourth period class Honors ASL, and saw a platinum long blonde hair glaring at Johnny. She will never forget that hair and pale skin. Gail stood there wearing tight black jeans that hugged her body perfectly, with a white tank top and short platform heels. to top all that she had on a red leather jacket on. _Damn she looks hot_ Holly thought to herself. The poor kid looked scared out of his mind. She decided to save him and walked over to them.

" Hey John, is this girl bullying you?" she asked. John looked up and relief washed over his face.

" Um hey Holly, I'll see you later" he said thankful for her appearance giving him and advantage to leave.

" I've got my eyes on you Lockwood!" Gail yelled.

"Wow you sure know how to make a first impression" Holly said with a lopsided grin.

" Eh, you know me. i don't like people or what people think about me. My motto Holly is who really cares as long as i'm happy." Gail shrugged looking at at Holly with a surprised look. "Hey what are you doing here? I thought you were a year younger".

" I am but i am in Honors ASL. Shouldn't i be asking you that question? Because i have never seen you here and i'm pretty sure i would remember a girl like you" Holly said with a wink.

—

Gail was surprised to see Holly here of all places in Toronto. This city is pretty big.

" Yeah i'm pretty new. Today is my first day, plus i just moved here. trying to get settled you knew?' she said

Holly chuckled, " You sure know how to do that. Your friend making skills are fantastic. Being a creep that's new i'll have to try that. Only if it works though, does it work," she asked with an amused look.

" I don't know you should ask yourself that. Your here aren't you?" Gail shot back

" Good point, but i'm different. I don't think John will be coming back "

" Uh who's John" Gail asked with a confused look.

" John is the boy you were just glaring at Gail,and called something Wood" holly said with a look of disbelieve.

" Oh Lockwood. Yeah, he'll come around, they all do."

"GAIL!" someone yelled. Gail looked around looking for the source of the voice. When she saw it her face fell and Holly noticed.

Who's that?" she asked nodding to the boy with the same colored hair as Gail's walking her way.

" Argh i thought i didn't have any classes with him" Gail whined " That my brother. my twin brother. Save me", Gail whispered desperation in her voice as she tried out her cover story. Holly was trying her hardest not to laugh at the way Gail was acting.

" Hey sis Dad and Sasha are leaving for the week and won't be back till Tuesday" her brother said smiling at the uncomfortable look that his sister wore.

" Okay you can get out now. No body wants you here." Gail hissed.

" Umm no? You haven't introduced me to your HOT friend yet. Hi i'm Dov," Dov said holding out his hand towards the brunette.

" I'm Holly", Holly said shaking his hand. Gail didn't like that. She so did not like that at all. The blonde glared at Dov. She so wanted him out of there. Luckily the warning bell rang and Dov backed up to leave.

" Uh Gail your car is still in the shop so Chris will give you a ride home" Dov said. Gail jerked up at that.

" Um Noo! I'm not riding with him. His car is filthy. Give me your keys" Gail said walking toward her brother.

"No, you and him need to have brother sister bonding time," Dov said shaking his head.

"Pleas Dov. I spent all day with him on Saturday," Gail whined giving Dov a puppy face. Holly almost melted on the spot watching her. It was amusing and she was mesmerizing.

Fine, Dov said. " But Not a Scratch and not a spill" Dov said giving in to her begging and handing her his keys. " are you gonna spill Gail?" he asked skeptically. Gail smiled at him sweetly.

"Always" she said shooing him away.

" Nice to meet you Holly", he said with a smile walking out. Holly smiled and waved back. Gail is so cute when she is annoyed.

" So that was your brother" the brunette stated.

" Huh! What gave us away?" Gail asked in a mock surprise tone. Holly rolled her eyes.

" So what about Chris?" she asked instead.

'" My brother. Older. And he is my half brother" Gail sighed.

" So he really is your brother from another mother" Holly wondered out loud.

" Yup" Gail popped the p at the end. Usually Holly can read people easily but Gail was like a diary. you have to have the key to be able to see inside. She was a mystery and that excited Holly. Just then the teacher walked in

" Alright kids take a seat" the teacher said. Gail winked at Holly and moved to take her seat. Holly breathed out slowly. And took her seat. This was gonna be a long semester.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, so how were your classes?", Holly asked catching up to Gail.

" Um, they were great. I slept through them all" the blonde replied as she walked into the lunchroom.

" Hmm, you are insane"

"Well that would be my middle name, after ice queen and bitch". Gail said as she sat down at a table.

" Wow you really don't care what people think about you do you" Holly said sitting across from her.

" Um no I don't" as she gave the brunette a glare, " What do you think you're doing".

" I'm eating ma lunch" Holly as she opened her red lunchbox and pulled out a sandwich.

"well this table is reserved for ice queen Gail Peck only".

"Well I guess smoking hot Holly will sit with you to warm you up a bit" Holly replied.

" Your such a metaphorical piece of shit"

"And you my dear friend are very unhealthy in what you eat" the brunette said with a grimace looking at Gail's choice of food.

What's with this girl, Gail thought as she stared at Holly. She should have left by now like that Lockwood kid, but she didn't and it left the blonde really confused. She couldn't help but smirk at Holly's lunch box. Holly looked up and looked at Gail with a confused expression.

" That look. It's scaring me. What are you looking at me for?" She asked.

" Nothing, lunchbox" Gail replied as she gave a little chuckle.

" Wow real mature, Gail, real mature" the brunette said with a dry expression. Then she looked up and gave a really big and toothy grin to someone behind Gail.

" Hey Nick" she said standing up.

At hearing that name Gail froze. That was one of the kids from the ISSA. Okay act cool Gail, Act cool, Gail thought to herself breathing in and out.

"Hey, Hols. Who's your friend?" He asked sitting next to his friend.

"Nick meet Gail, Gail this is Nick. He's like my older brother" Holly introduced the two.

Nick looked at Gail and smiled, "How are you? Are you knew because I'm pretty sure I would remember a girl like you" he said with a wink. Wow these people sure know how to flirt. But the blonde liked it better when a certain brown eyed brunette said it. She just stared at him with a not so impressed look.

"She's a bit shy" Holly said with a smirk after a bit of silence. At that the blonde looked at her and sneered. Chris laughed and started to get up to leave.

" I'll see you guys later. Hols I can't help you with the play today, maybe I could get your number and we could chill sometime" Nick said turning to Gail as Holly slumped.

" Go fuck yourself" She said glaring at him. He looked offended as Holly laughed throwing her head back. Damn that laugh was sexy, Gail thought giving the brunette a genuine smile. Nick glared at holly as he walked away.

" You are such a charmer Gail Peck" Holly said after she was done laughing. Man this girl is entertaining. Holly was glad that the blonde didn't give into Nick's charms.

" Hey lunchbox, what does that say?" Gail said pointing to Holly's lunchbox upon seeing the lettering. Holly looked down at it confused. Realization dawned on her face as she saw it. In the short time she's known the blonde she knows that she will most likely tease her about It, so she decided to hold it to her chest. Gail gave her a knowing look.

" Holly, i will find out sooner or later and I know it's starts with an N" Gail said a bit curious about what it actually says.

" You're going to laugh" Holly whined giving her sad face. Gail smiled and shrugged.

"You're probably right, but i will try not" she said with a sincere look. Holly didn't believe her.

" How about this, if you laugh, you have to help me with my lines from drama since Nick bailed" Holly decided.

" Okay" the blonde shrugged. She wouldn't mind spending some more time with the hot girl sitting across from her. She was so excited that she almost considered losing. Almost.

She watched as Holly nervously turned her lunchbox around. Gail tried, she really did but she couldn't hold back the laugh if her life depended on it. There on the lunchbox was Holly's Geeky but yet adorable face with glasses on smiling happily, with the word NERD in big red letters. Holly glared at her.

" So i guess you are helping me with my lines today," Holly said standing up as Gail laughed " I'll see you later Gail". She walked out of the lunch room leaving the red faced blonde.

Gail walked out of the building, happy that school was over. As she approached Dov's car she saw Holly standing there with her glasses on reading her book. Gail's breath caught at seeing how beautiful she is. And those glasses made her look hella sexy. She approached the brunette slowly.

" Nerd what are you doing here" Gail asked skeptically. Holly looked up startled.

" Well today a certain hot blonde lost a bet and she owes me" Holly supplied walking to the passenger side of the car. Gail's stomach flipped at being called hot as she unlocked the door and got in. She had totally forgotten about the bet.

" I'm afraid of the answer to this question but, how did you know which car to go to?'

" I saw your brother and asked" Holly said truth fully. Gail grunted.

" What's the play called?" She asked.

" It's called Skin Deep. And I play he main girl character Maureen Mulligan"

" Oh man! That romantic shit of a play?" The blonde said with a grimace as they approached the house.

" Yup and you are playing the boy" Holly said walking out.


	4. Chapter 4

_Man this house looks nasty_, Holly thought as she checked out the outside of the house. Gail walked out of the car with a glare on her face.

"Nerd there is no way in her hell I'm being a boy" she said walking up to her.

" Oh man your house looks terrible! how does Dov have such a nice car when you can be using it to fix this junk" Holly said with a grimace.

Gail shook her head at her.

"And I was starting to like you" She said as she walked in to the house. Holly followed eager to see the inside. Once she walked in her jaw dropped. The house was gorgeous. It had red walls with gold chairs and the first floor went on forever showing the kitchen and the living room as well as the huge long table in the dining room. Gail turned around and smirked.

"Lunchbox, flies are making a nest in your mouth. Might want to shut it" She said closing Holly's mouth by her jaw. Holly looked up from her stunted moment.

" Okay you know that saying ' don't judge a book by it's cover' I know why now. Your house is gorgeous in here"

" Whatever nerd. Let's get out of here before my brothers get here" Gail said walking up the stairs. As they entered the blondes room the light flicked on. Holly was impressed with her room. Mint green paint covered the walls with video game posters, and a queen sized bed with purple covers and a TV with a video game consol.

" I take it you like video games" she mumbled.

" Wow you are quite the observer. How are you not a detective yet?" Gail said in mock surprise.

" Okay I need to practice now help me" Holly said as she flung herself on the bed.

" Yeah whatever let's get this over with". All of a sudden Holly's phone started ringing. As she went to answer it Gail turned on her TV. She was impressed. When she left this morning this room was a mess. Man this job is awesome. Looking around she walked into her closet to find her guitar and her song book. Man thank God, because she didn't know if she could last that long with out them. All of a sudden there is a loud scream from her room. Thinking the worst she ran back in to her room.

" Oh my goodness Gail! They change the play to Westside story!" Holly said hopping excitedly.

" What the fuck lunchbox! You scared the bejesus out of me" the blonde said annoyed and out breath. Holly looked up with a look of concern.

" I'm sorry Gail I didn't mean to scare you. I was just excited" then to lighten up the mood " You were worried about me? Your such a softie" she said as her heart warmed at the blonde's response.

" Ugh. You're so annoying. Okay let's start with this skin deep shit" Gail said walking to the TV.

" Umm we are not doing skin deep anymore. It's Westside Story now. I have the script in my bag" The brunette said getting the script out of her bag. As they worked Gail found out that not only can this girl act, she sure as hell can sing. Once they were done with the fist quarter of the play they decided to take a break.

" Okay Nerd, there is no way I am singing this song" she said sitting down with her bag cheese puffs.

" Please Gail! I don't know how to sing it with out you".

" Whatever. Just do your part and I will act it out instead. Wait even better I'll lip sink.

Give me the song" the blonde grabbed for her phone.

" Fine. Here" Gail plugged the music in and started to lip sing.

" Hey Grumpy! Get your ass down her-" Traci shouted as she entered the room. The see she saw stopped her in her tracks. There on her knee was Gail in front of Holly about to kiss her hand. " Oh, Am I interrupting something here?" Traci said with a smile on her face. Holly was confused as to why the new girl in her drama class was in her knew friends house.

" What the hell Trace. Ever heard of knocking?" Gail said annoyed. she got up and wiped her jeans. " What is it?" she asked with a sneer.

" Oh Gail! i never thought i would see this day!" Traci said with fake tears in her eyes. " Well except for the fact that you just moved here and just met this sexy brunette, I am happy for you". She ran to Gail and gave her a big hug.

" Eww! Get off me!" Gail said shoving her off. A disapproving look was sent towards Holly as she was giggling at the scene. " Trace this is Holly" she introduced after succeeding at getting her off.

" Yes Gail, I know who she is" Traci said smiling at Holly.

" Yup. we know each other already... from drama" Holly Clarified. Gail rolled her eyes getting annoyed. Of course Traci's in drama.

" Gail Peck I am so mad at you" Traci said getting serious.

" What did I do now".

You didn't tell me, your best friend, when you moved in? How rude" she said with fake sadness in her eyes.

" Well look at that I'm here, you know, and we go to the same school soo... you can leave now" Gail said with an expectant look.\

"Oh Gail Peck. You haven't changed one bit, and I still love ya to bits!" Traci said giving Gail a big hug. The blonde tried to get out of it but Traci's hold just got stronger. She just hung her arm until the brunette let go. " Well we need to go to that thing so hurry up".

" Trace i don't want to go" The blonde whined knowing exactly what she meant.

" You don't have a choice, your captain" Traci said walking out. " Bye Holly see you tomorrow".

Holly waved with a big smile.

" Well i guess i better go" Holly said gathering her stuff.

" Yeah i guess you should" Gail said flopping on her bed with her stomach. There was silence.

" Okay well give me your keys" Holly said walking up to Gail. The blonde stuck up her hand without looking up, and the girl the keys. A second later the blonde heard the door close. She didn't want her to leave. And then there was silence. Wait... why did she take the keys? Oh my god, she took the keys. Gail sprung up out of the bed, and ran down the stairs after the brunette. When she got down there she saw Holly speaking to Dov. So sad, he has no chance with her. He likes her so much it's sad.

" Hey why did you take the keys" she asked as she walked toward them. experience education and training.

" Well, I think you drove me here, and you didn't seem to want to get up" Holly smiled.

" Whatever. I will drive you home". She grabbed Dov's keys but it was soon snatched out of her hand. She turned around to glare at him but was met with a set of keys flying towards her.

" What is this?" She asked catching them.

" Those are your keys" Dov said walking to the kitchen. Gail was confused. She walked out and there stood her beautiful Audi convertible.

"Wow that is quit a nice car Gail. Did you buy it?" Holly asked walking towards the car.

" Yup I have been saving up for this baby for three years". They stood there looking at the car. As she looked over her car she saw black tarp over something next to it. The blonde walked over to it to find note that read her name. She opened it and read it in her head.

My dear daughter,

I am so proud of the work you have done and because I wasn't there for your birthday doesn't mean I didn't get you a gift. I love you so much and again I am so proud. Love, daddy-o.

Gail felt the moisture in her eyes, but did not them fall. She missed her dad so much. It's going to be weird calling another man dad for 14 months. Behind her Holly watched her taken aback by how emotional she had become. She walked over to her a little curios as to what has the blonde so quiet. Just as she got there Gail lifted up the tart and her mouth fell open at hat she saw. There stood the 2015 Honda CBR300R.

"You know this bile hasn't even been out yet" Holly said in disbelief.

" How would you know?" The blonde said examining the bike. She was so overwhelmed with emotions. She loved her dad more than anything in the world. How he managed to get the bike here was beyond her.

" Because my mom and I designed it" Gail's head shot up at hearing that.

"WHAT!" she shreaked full of surprise

" Yup, she designs the bikes for Honda. You know I picked the yellow and the black. My mom wanted to do green and yellow but that just looked too childish" the brunette said full of pride

" Wow nerd, you just earned yourself some cool points. I'm proud of you!" The blonde said, very much impressed. This girl was getting more and more awesome as time goes by. Gail started walking to her car with Holly in tow.

"Okay, where shall I take you ma lady" she said with an Australian accent.

" Oh wow how nice! Just drive south for 5 minutes, than turn left on 25th,then I am right there", the other girl replied with perfect British accent.

" Alright then"

About 7 minutes later they arrived at house, that was so bright white and beautiful Gail for a second was dumbstruck.

" Okay WTF, Holly! This house is clean has heaven... except heave is cleaner but either way. It makes my house look like shit. Literally!" The brunette smirked

" That's because your house does"

" Whatever, get out of my car nerd"  
>" Whatever you say Blondie. See ya tomorrow", she said getting out of the car. ail watched until she got into the house. Her car started to ring and she answered.<p>

" Hello Gail isn't here right now" she said when she saw that it was Andy.

" Shut up fool, you need to come now. Best said we are having a meeting in t minus negative 6 minutes, so do you know what that means Abigail?" Gail rolled her eyes.

" No Andrea. Why don't you enlighten me".

" It means your late, now get your pass down here!"

" Okay i'll be there in Three"


End file.
